Trying
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been dating for a year now and they keep trying to have sex but keep getting interrupted, will they ever have sex?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry been awhile but I'm also currently uploading not only PLL one shots but also PARKS AND REC WOO ahahah but there are hardly any stories for P&R which sucks

But anyway this is an Ezria :)

so basically this is a bunch of one shots of Aria and Ezra they really want to have sex but keep getting interrupted.. will it it ever happen? Will they finally have sex

EZRA POV

I paced back and forth in my apartment she was coming over soon...

we planned to have sex tonight for the first time

I was beyond excited

but what if there were complications

I ran a hand through my hand frazzled hair

this is it, this could be the night when our relationship becomes more physical.

I've also been dying to take the final step with her and I want to feel her cover every inch of me

I heard a slight knock at the door

I hastily walk across the room and open the door and there she is

"Aria hi" I say and I can already feel the awkward

"Ezra" she smiles

were both just standing there so awkwardly

"sorry come in" I say kissing her

I hope the tension will leave soon

"How about we watch a movie" I suggest

"okay" she smiles

ARIA POV

The movie just ended I knew what was coming.

I'm so glad it isnt awkward anymore

when I arrived, it was like hell

lying on Ezra's chest I look up into his warm, blue eyes

"your so beautiful" he says to me

"So are you" I joke and we laugh

I take this opportunity to climb onto his lap sitting directly onto his pelvis making circular movements with my hips

"mm Aria" he moans

I lean down and kiss him,

before long things get heated, and fast

next thing I know were on his bed and he is slowly taking off my skirt and undies

I'm really turned on and I can't believe I'm going to have sex with him for the first time

he lays on top of me I'm getting ready for the foreplay to start when I feel something in my undies

"one sec I have to go to the bathroom"

"kay babe i'll be waiting" he replied

I sit on the toilet and look down, just what I thought

"shit!"

I open the door and stand there sheepishly

"Babe whats wrong?" he asks

"not tonight" I reply

"your not ready? He asks

"no its not that, more like I have to wait 5-7 days before I can, if you know what I mean"

I bite my lip, is he going to be angry

he finally understands what I get

"Oh, oh, okay well don't worry okay. Come here" he says to me

he tries to hide it but I see a glimmer of disappointment cross his face, only for a second.

I go and get changed into my pyjamas and snuggle beside me

"Thanks" I smile and nestle into his chest

after a few minutes of kissing we fall asleep in each others arms

hopefully next week when we try it will work

SO guys please let me know what you think I haven't uploaded a PLL one in awhile so please Review thanks guys :) ~ Xox Brie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing means so much to me! ~Xox Brie

Ezra POV

About 10 days have passed since Aria and I last tried to have sex and I have a feeling tonights going to be the night

I sat patiently at my desk waiting for the bell to ring

I look up and see her beautiful face staring back at me

I smile at her

and in an instant I get a text

its from her

"hey, can't wait for tonight! ~ Aria"

"Me either, but make sure you do your homework ;) ~ Ezra"

"Well, that means somebody won't be having sex tonight :P ~ Aria"

"Okay fine, I won't check the homework tomorrow, how about that?"

"hahaha, I knew you would come around, i'll ttyl bye xox~ Aria"

"haha shut up :P okay gorgeous cya tonight ;) xx" ~ Ezra"

I put my phone back on my wooden desk and look up at her one last time

she's smirking

I can't help but smile too

Finally that dang bell rang

i'm the first one to leave and I look back at Aria and she seems confused

mainly because we talk after every lesson but not today

but I had something special planned

I was going to get candles, romantic dinner to set the mood

3 hours later

Its 6:30 exact time she's supposed to arrive, I'm so nervous and I have no idea why

I'm just hoping the lamb I cooked doesn't make her sick

But I can tell we are going all the way tonight

I hear a tap at the door

As soon as I open the door she lunges at me, the force of her lunging on me sends me backwards smacking drawers and tables

"hi babe" I say to her

she doesn't say anything back just kisses me

fast,passionate,heated kisses

I start getting into it

I put my arms under her butt to support her and keep her in place

and I stumble off to the bedroom

it took a while but I finally navigate my way to the bed

and drop her down

she laughs and so do I

next thing I know she's rolled on top of me and is taking charge

I like it, kinda kinky actually

she doesn't even foreplay goes straight to sex

she pulls out a condom and rolls it down my length

I hadn't even realised she had taken mine and her pants off

she starts to lower herself down

I feel a tiny bit of her

but Aria supporting herself slips and falls sideways onto the bed with the tip of me still inside her

I scream in pain

she immediately gets up and sees my once perfectly erect shaft now erect but bent

I lie there screaming, the pain is unbearable

she looks like she's about to laugh then she realises it serious

I close my eyes for a second and I can her muffled voice in the background

"yes, I need and ambulance" her voice trails off and I don't hear anything after that

The next thing I know I'm awake and in a hospital bed

I look next to me and Aria is asleep in a chair next to me

"Aria? What happened"

"omg Ezra I'm so sorry, I did not think this was possible"

"What was possible, Aria what did you do"

"the doctors say I may have fractured you penis"

"You broke my willy!" I exclaim

"How is that even-"

"i don't know I don't even know if the doctors fully knew" she replies

"last night when I was lowering myself onto you I lost my balance and kinda took it with me"

"When you say it please tell me your referring to my penis?" I ask cautiously

"yeah I do, also part of your foreskin was torn off, so I basically circumcised you on our second attempt" she says trying to hold back giggles

I just lie in the bed staring up at the white ceiling in astonishment

Hopefully it wont be bent forever

I won't really miss my foreskin anyway so thats no big deal

as if out of nowhere I start hysterically laughing

Aria giggles too but looks at me puzzled

"Whats so funny?" she eventually asks once i've calmed myself a bit

"You broke my dick" I know after i've said I start roaring with laughter and Aria joins me

"well we might have to wait another 2 months according to the doctors" Aria says

"noooo" I say putting extra emphasis on the O

"Aria its going to be a long 8 weeks" I tell her

"yes but in the end it will all be worth it"

"better be" I smirk

she slaps me on the arm

"shut up Ezra" she laughs

Aria breaking my dick was definitely painful but painfully hilarious as well, now I have to wait at least 8 weeks before another attempt, going to be a long 8 weeks, but I'm sure in the end it will be amazing.

SO guys let me know what ya think ahahahah and before I get any reviews saying its not possible it actually is happened to my mates friend and his girlfriend hahahaha. Ouch :P but let me guys know what you think :) Please review :) ~Xox Brie


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you like this one :D ~ Xox Brie

ARIA POV

It had been 10 weeks since Ezra and I had tried, well even thought about having sex ya know since I kinda broke it in a way.

My friends and I had a good laugh

Even Ezra laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh it was a depressing (fuck my life) kind of laugh

Tonight I'm once again going over to his place and this time there are going to be no mistakes '

We are going to have sex tonight I'm sure of it

As soon as school ends I rush home to prepare

I have my country road bag sitting on my bed

Instead of carefully selecting different clothing and lingerie

I chuck whatever I can find into the bag

I know ill end up looking awful

But I don't even care at this point

He is putting it in me tonight no questions asked

I slip on stockings, a red dress and black pumps

this will have to do

I put on my over coat and it seems as if I'm wearing nothing underneath perfect

to bad Ezra will be disappointed when he discovers under my stockings are target underwear

I laugh to myself

well he will have to deal with that

I'm tingling all over I'm so nervous for tonight

but I'm also so happy that we are finally going to do it

i've been waiting just over a year for this

It will happen, mark my words

if we have another mishap- No I cut myself off

Aria don't think like that, I say to myself

tonight is going to go according to plan

This time Ezra will be on top because we don't want a repeat of what happened last time

I can't help but giggling to the mirror

I don't think this has happened to anyone in Rosewood- no America

I don't think this has happened to anyone in America despite my little Ezzie

I smooth my look out in the mirror and race downstairs almost falling and snapping my ankle

I stop on the stairs "calm down" I tell myself

"we want to get there in one piece" I reassure myself

and with that I set off to his apartment

EZRA'S APARTMENT

I look up at the familiar green door

take a deep breath and knock on the door

"be confident" I tell myself

I stop talking to myself which is a good thing because a beautiful blue eyed man opens the door

it would have been pretty awkward if he opened the door and saw me talking to myself

"Ezra" I smile

"Aria you look, wonderful"

"thanks" I reply and awkwardly walk into his apartment

"Aria i-"

before he finishes his sentence I turn around and kiss him, gently tugging on the hairs at the nape of his neck

after about 10 ten minutes on lying down on the dining table while ezra is planting kisses from my nose down to my legs

after some very intense foreplay he is about to put it in

I can almost feel the warmth of him

when all of a sudden his best friend Harvey bursts into the room

"Harvey!" I exclaim

Harvey starts bursting out laughing and says

"Three some anyone?" before he starts roaring with laughter again

Ezra is just frozen

But being the gentleman he is, he makes sure I'm covered up before he is

**30 minutes later **

we finally got Harvey to calm down and we are all sitting on the lounge

harvey decided to sit on the other side of the room

wise choice if you ask me, I was mortified

"Harvey, you can't just burst in here whenever you feel like it" Ezra tells him calmly

"Dude you haven't told her" he replies

"told me what?" I ask looking at Ezra

he leans down and kisses me

"Well, Harvey burned down his apartment so he's kinda sleeping on my couch at the moment"

"oh, um okay" I reply

"Your not angry" Harvey asks

Ezra frowns at him

"No I mean maybe it would have been better that you told me so we could be prepared for this" I try not to laugh

"But it is your best mate and your helping him out plus its not like its Ezra and mines apartment its his, so I don't really get a say in the matter" I say confidently to Harvey

"its getting late, so if you two don't mind please get off my bed" Harvey says

Ezra and I hop off the couch

"I'll walk you out" Ezra says to me

well I guess it means I'm not sleeping over

we walk outside into his apartment block

"Aria, I'm sorry"

I laugh "Who cares I mean, its pretty funny when you think about it" I reply

" I would still invite you to stay the night just for sleeping, but you know how Harvey is and will probably check on us during the night" he smirks

I laugh "yeah your probably right" I reply

"How about this weekend, my family is out of town so you can sleepover" I wink at him

"I would love too" he replies

He moves closer to me sealing the gap between us

"I love you" he whispers into my ear

I reply by kissing him forcefully on the lips

we stand there for about 3 minutes kissing each other passionately

it would have lasted longer but Harvey decided to come outside

"Ezra come on man, Halo isn't going to wait all night"

I can feel Ezra jump

"Harvey" he exclaims and closes his apartment door on his face

"Don't worry in a week that will be gone" he says pointing at the door referring to Harvey

"Thank god" I reply

kissing him once more before I turn around and leave

OKAY so how did you guys like that one :D

Please review and let me know ~ Xox Brie


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys new one shot thing of Aria and Ezra Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, It means so much to me and I'm really sorry if my writing is a bit rusty its been awhile since I've posted my fanfic

ARIA POV

I wore exactly what I wore the other day so we could re enact what was supposed to happen before Harvey burst in on us.

That was beyond awkward even though it was 2 days ago

So tonight to make things right, I decided to invite him over for a romantic meal

Mike was at a friends house and my parents were out tonight for a date night

So they had no idea I was getting my boyfriend over

I would tell them about him its just he's so much older and my parents are really traditional

they hate it when an older man is dating a younger woman, vice versa

but they won't find out hopefully and I mean I'm like 17 so I'm basically an adult

I smooth out my outfit. The tight, pink dress fitted nicely matching my black high heels

thank god were going to be sitting down/ lying down all night because after 10 minutes

my feet will be killing me.

I hear the doorbell and walk calmly down the stairs, don't wanna die a virgin

I open the door and the one and only Ezra is standing there

"Hey Ezzie" I say ruffling his head like a child

"hi gorgeous" he says walking inside

He moves his hands down to my waist and gently pulls me towards his lips

I kiss him back

"Come on I have a nice meal planned" I say

20 minutes later

We couldn't help ourselves the food was taking too long and before I knew it we were getting hot and heavy on the couch

"oh Ezra" I moaned his name

"You smell so good" he said inhaling my scent

I put on his favourite perfume just before he arrived I knew he would be excited

I loved kissing Ezra, it was fun

he wasn't entirely serious all the time so when we were getting into it, he might tickle me or something to make me more relaxed

who know's why he does what he does

"Wait" I panic and throw him off me

I jolt up sitting on the couch

"Do you smell that" I ask him

"yeah smells like-" he replies but I cut him off

"Smoke" I reply and jump off the couch

thank god I took off those shoes

I run into the kitchen to find the lamb I was cooking all burnt

I open the oven, grab a tea towel and pull it out

Ezra arrives into the kitchen

"that was close" he replied

"i know, I totally forgot I'm sorry" I reply gesturing towards the burnt, disgusting glob on the bench

we open up all the windows in the house and turn on fans

I even stood in the kitchen for a good 10 minutes waving a tea towel around in the air to help the smoke circulate out.

Thank god the smoke detector is broken otherwise the fire department would be down here and caught me making out with my boyfriend on my couch

his body dominating my own

Finally the smoke clears out of the house

"I'm sorry" I laugh

"Its fine, did you want me to go"

"No way" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs into my bedroom

thank god I cleaned it this morning

I continue pulling him onto my bed

as soon as I sit down I let go of his hand and pull his face toward mine

"Aria are you sure, I mean we almost had a fire"

"Ezra I'm positive, we are doing it tonight no matter what" I say confidently

he kisses me passionately

I bring him down so he's lying on top of me

we once again start going at it like rabbits

I pull off his shirt, he pulls off mine

I can tell this is really happening

5 minutes later

I hear a door slam downstairs, I don't take much notice, probably Mike, until I hear its my parents

and there headed towards my room

once again I have to throw Ezra off me

"What?" he exclaims

"My parents, there home" I say completely freaking out

"Oh shit"

and in a second he's pulled up his pants and putting his shirt on

he's about halfway out of my window when I hear someone trying to open the door

"Aria are you in there open the door" its my mum

"Bye, I love you" he says to me

I give him a quick kiss and in a flash he's climbed down my lattice and is running across my front yard towards his car

I groan and walk over to my door

"Yes mum" I say with more attitude than expected and I hope she won't suspect anything

OKAY so I'm sorry its been awhile since I uploaded been really busy sorry guy but I hope you like this chapter please Review ~ Xox Brie


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm not 100% great at like grammar and stuff, so if anyone wants to edit my stories and stuff just PM me or something :) Thanks guys hope you like this chapter ~ Xox Brie

THIS chapter is dedicated to my biffle on here :) she's super awesome and a great writer, Harley-Claire-Fitz

p.s this is like directly after the last shot

Ezra POV

I scrambled across her front lawn and basically commando rolling into my backseat of my silver toyota.

I sit in my car heart pounding, her parents would freak out

I know I'm like a 26 year old man but that's exactly why we can't tell her parents

I start my car and drive away as soon as I can

I slump down onto my couch thank god it's not Harvey's bed anymore

I lie down and bury myself in a book the whole time contemplating how we were going to try again

by the time we do have sex, it will be judgement day, I can't help but giggle at my little joke

even though its probably true, I have no idea when were going to have sex now.

I finally drift off to sleep dreaming of her

her gentle touch,loving smell everything about her attracted her to me

that sexy body, the way she talked, the way she walked everything about her

it was why I loved her, and I planned to tell her tomorrow when she comes over yet again for another attempt

Great its Tuesday, I walk down the familiar school halls hearing various conversations from different students one stood out in particular.

"guys I think I love him, like I mean we have told each other before ya know cos we've been dating for a year but now it just seems so much more,alive,stronger, I don't know how to explain it"

I knew straight away it was her, I felt all giddy inside

I was so happy and overwhelmed

I walk into my classroom and close the door

I just sit down at my table dumbstruck, she loves me

well this would be really awkward if I met her boyfriend

I laugh to myself, of course she loves you Ezra

I walk over to the back of the room where there is a small mirror

I look and check myself out

"looking good ezra" I tell myself making hand movements

next thing I know I'm getting really into this

"she loves you, She loves you" I basically scream

I do a little hop,jump and a skip

I was about to do something really embarrassing when I hear a cough behind me

great my year 8 english class

when did they get here? How long have they been standing there? Wait did the bell even go?

I sigh as they're young,innocent faces peer up at me

I cough and laugh,

"sorry, it was a dare from a friend" I say in a robotic way

they continue to just blink and stare

"Alright, well take out Romeo and Juliet and we can get started" I mumble as I walk to the front of the class, sitting at my desk

they finally sit down and start analysing Shakespeare, that was beyond embarrassing

thank god I didn't do something ridiculous like sing, or kiss the mirror which is what I was about to do

That night

"Aria I'm so glad you could come over" I say to my gorgeous girlfriend

whom at this moment is sitting on my lap watching movies with me

"me too" she replies nuzzle her head against my neck

"Aria, I love you and I know i've said it before but this time it feels right" I reply

she turns around and is looking into my eyes

"Ezra I feel the same, like I loved you before but now its different, like stronger" she says

I lean my lips towards hers but before I can do much hers come crashing down on mine

we continue to make out on the couch for a few minutes, before she wraps her arms and legs around me

I stand and make our way toward the bedroom

casually spinning her around before I throw her down onto my bed

well, our bed

I don't teach Aria, as it is she's moving schools soon so we can maybe go public with our relationship

before I know it she's on top of me grinding her pelvis against mine

I cant help but moan

"oh aria" I whisper her name

"Ezra, I'm gonna make you cum so hard"

oh god why was she so damn hot

She rolls a condom down my length

just as she's about to sit down and take me in, I smell smoke

"Aria wait" I say and gently push her off of me

"is that smoke?" she asks frightened

we go to the kitchen to find half the place up in flames

"Oh shit" I exclaim

I run over and the fire department are already on there way

30 minutes later

"Aria, I'm really sorry about how things turned out" I say to her

were both sitting outside with towels around us

I look up at my building, smoke still pouring out from the windows

god only knows what was destroyed

I hold Aria close to me thankful whatever was burned can be replaced

HEY guys I really hope you liked this one ~ Xox Brie

sorry its taken me awhile and I know I think I stuffed up this chapter so if you think I should re do it let me know PLEASE REVIEW guys :D Xox Brie


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :) sooo i'll be finishing this story off soon, and if anyone has any ideas please send them to me :) and please review guys :D ~ Xox Brie

Also I'm writing this from the hospital my nan has been really sick, so no hate please haahahha :P

please review and stuff, I hope you enjoy :) ~Xox Brie

Hey I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I'm in year 11 so I have a shit ton of homework and ugh just the worst so I'm really sorry you guys.

I lay on my bed twirling a piece of my brown hair between my fingers

I sigh and think to myself when will I have sex with Ezra

God knows we have been trying for awhile now

I have an idea I think to myself

I sit up on my bed and whip open my mac

I type in a few things and before I know it i've booked Ezra and I a cute little room, this weekend

okay, we are definitely going to do it this time, I mean no distractions out in the wilderness, what could possibly go wrong?

"Aria, don't jinx it" I scold myself

I laid back down on my bed I was so tired, friday afternoon snuggled up on my bed, what's better than this

I roll over and feel my phone vibrate under my stomach

I groan, I was so comfortable, but it was probably Ezra so I should make an effort and get up, as painful as it sounds

I sit up and find my phone

yep its from him it reads

"Hey babe, did you wanna come over tonight – Love you, Ezzie"

I couldn't help but giggle at his text he called himself Ezzie, normally he gets annoyed when I say that to him

"okay, I have a surprise for you too :) - Love Aria"

"ooohhh Can't wait" - Ezra

"I'll be there in 10" Aria

I climb into my car, excited beyond words

I wonder what he is going to think

oh no what if he hates it

I bite my nail

no don't be silly aria he will love it, I convince myself

I drive off despite my doubts

I arrive at his apartment faster than I would like

I'm really not sure about this at all

"Oh come on Aria its already paid for whats the worst that could happen" I continue to reassure myself

I waltz into his apartment

"Aria hi" he says stunned that I just walked in no knock or anything

"Hi" I smile

I can't help but smile he's on his couch reading a newspaper which Is probably 2 years old

just there in his sweats

I run around to him on the couch

I straddle his lap before he has a chance to get up

I start kissing him slowly and more passionately

"I have a surprise" I tell him

"I have one too" he replies

"Me first" I exclaim excitedly

"Okay well i've booked us a cabin this weekend, so four days basically" I smile

"Aria" he just says my name thats it and pulls me back down towards his lips

before I know it we are once again becoming more heated, I want to take things to the bedroom when I hear a cough behind me

I jump off Ezra's lap and look at an older lady I'm gobsmacked and totally confused

I look at Ezra for confirmation

"Aria I would like you to meet my mother, delores, Mother I want you to meet my girlfriend, Aria"

I stare at the woman still in shock this must have been Ezra's 'surprise'

after and interesting meal with delores she goes to bed, which happens to be Ezra's bed so looks like Ezra and I are on the couch...great I can't hide my enthusiasm

"So your mum is interesting" I say to Ezra while were finishing cleaning up dinner

"yeah I know" he replies poor baby is very tired

"How long is she in town for" I ask worrying about our weekend being spoiled

"Don't worryshe's leaving friday morning, the exact time were going to the cabin so it will be fine" Ezra reassures me

Ezra's mum is quite interesting, definitely likes her wine, I think she had 4 glasses with dinner and who knows how many before that

she told me about Ezra's childhood, I would like her but she made some snide remarks towards me

things like "Why do you dress like that" , "i guess I never understood teenagers,are you a teenager?"

I think the whole teenager remark was concerning the age difference between Ezra and I. I just continue to ignore the comments and look forward to spending the weekend with Ezra alone.

FRIDAY MORNING

Finally we made it to the weekend were going to the cabin today, no distractions and especially no Mrs Fitz.

We drive for about 2 hours and I eventually fall asleep. I don't do 5am.

By the time I wake up I'm on a bed

I look around me, I can smell clean fresh air, hear birds chirping

and I also hear nothing the sound of peacefulness

MANY HOURS LATER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

we totally forgot that we had to eat so we were starving,but we decided we could find a way to pass the time

I laid on the bed suggesting he come over

in a minute Ezra jumps onto the bed and is rolling around with me

After a few minutes we stop playing and become more serious

he rips my shirt off and we begin to heat things up

his tongue travels down from my lips, through my cleavage down to my belly button

I'm giggling but also praying he will go down just a little bit further

I want him on me and in me

he rips off my bottom layers, I can feel his hot breath through my underwear

I'm only wearing my panties and I hope that I won't be wearing anything soon

To my despair Ezra climbs back up to my mouth

Taking off his shirt, I flip him over and straddle his legs

I run a cold,gentle hand over his toned chest

I lean down and start to take off his jeans and his boxers

Revealing his ever growing shaft

This is actually going to happen I'm overwhelmed with nerves and excitement

Just as I place my lips around him, he stifles a small moan

I hear key in the lock, Ezra and I share a confused gaze

Then Mrs Fitz walks in the door

Practically seeing us butt naked

Ezra and I jump up and put on our clothes trying to look natural

"Hey kids, can I crash here tonight" she asks completely oblivious to what we had been doing, well trying to do

I knew it was too good to be true

ALRIGHT GUYS so basically thats it...for now :) please review I just finished off the ending today haha hadn't touched it since like last year so hopefully you guys might notice my writing is getting better :) ~Xox Brie


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm really sorry I haven't continued this but PLL came back today woo so I'm gonna watch it, get inspiration and then continue writing this but I'm thinking about ending it around chapters 8 or 10. Drop ideas in reviews or pm's because I need help ~ Xox Brie sorry **

**P.S I'm probably not going to use POV's anymore hope that's cool **

The weekend went slow with Mrs Fitz there with them. It was like she was constantly keeping an eye on them

Even when they would share the occasional peck she would stare at Aria with hate or a somewhat determination in her eyes. It was almost as if she knew what Aria wanted to do with her son.

That's ridiculous Aria thought; there was no possible way she could know but it felt as though she had a hidden agenda.

After their supposedly romantic weekend Both Aria and Ezra were feeling deflated this is until Ezra's mother returned home.

"Please stay" Ezra said almost begging

They had gotten back to his apartment and Aria did really want to stay but she couldn't

Harvey was going to be leaving soon which meant Aria could stay over but not tonight

"Ezra I would love too but I do have school tomorrow and my parents will start asking questions if I'm not back yet" she smiled apologetically at him

"Okay but at least stay for dinner," He pleaded

"Fine but I get to choose the takeout"

He smirked at her "What you don't think I can cook?" he asked

"I know you can't cook," She said taking her hand out of his

After they ate their Thai takeout Aria spoke up

"I should really go," she said biting her lip

Both of them on the couch with their containers on the coffee table

"Or you could stay a little longer" he replied pouting at her

She put her hand up to his cheek

"I wish I could" Aria said tapping it lightly making him blink

Before she could stand up to leave Ezra placed his lips gently on hers. Aria was ready to break the kiss and leave but Ezra did not want her to go. He kissed her with so much force and so much passion he thought he was going to pass out

She slid her tongue teasing his bottom lip Ezra moaned in response

He gently laid her down on the couch and continued kissing her. His hands scaled up the sides of her short skirt and up to her breasts

Aria's hips bucked in response to Ezra's teasing

He smiled slightly and kept kissing her

Aria felt as though she had to stay just a little bit longer

Ezra put his hands up towards her inner thigh, sending shivers down Aria's spine

With two quick fingers he pulled down her panties and flung them across the room

His dramatic throw made her giggle underneath him

He rode the skirt up to her hips and he could see all of her

Arias legs opened wide for him

Ezra licked his lips then began pressing small kisses on her sensitive nub

He started to tease her with kissing, sucking and gentle bites

She writhed in pleasure

Ezra couldn't get over how good she tasted

Aria's breath picked up in pace, her fingers in Ezra's hair pressing him against her sensitive area to the point where he couldn't breathe.

Ezra pulled away and Aria helped him with his belt buckle. Her fingers were shaking with anticipation

She gave up on his belt and began taking off his shirt, pressing gentle kisses along his abdomen

Ezra managed to get his jeans off and his excitement was showing through his boxers

He was on his knees high on the couch and Aria was crouching down

Aria stared for a moment before ripping off his boxers and taking him into her mouth

Ezra's hand automatically moved to her hair and started pushing her head in a slow, smooth rhythm matching his thrusts

He pulled her head away from his shaft

She looked up at him confused before he leant down and pressed his lips hard on hers

Aria laid back on the couch, heart pounding

When there was a knock on the door

Aria slammed her eyes shut she could not believe her bad luck

She shimmed down her skirt, they were too busy to even remove her clothing

Aria opened the door and nearly died

"Hello Aria"

Ezra knew that cool voice… It was Mrs Montgomery

**Hey guys so I think I will end it next chapter unless I get loads of reviews begging me not too :P ahahha I'm so sorry I took for ages but I have loved your support through these chapters :D ~ Xox Brie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm sorry this is super late but this is probably the last chapter. But if I get 20 reviews, which is like impossible ahahha, then I will make a sequel. But the chances of that happening are like none :P hope you enjoy this one and thanks for sticking with me with this story **** ~ Xox Brie **

Aria paced her room back and forth. Ezra had been out of town on a business call for 2 weeks now and today he came home. Aria quickly changed out of her sweatpants and into a short, cute dress and rushed over to the airport.

It only took her a short time before she saw him wearing her favourite red jumper and his hair combed back

"Ezra Hey!" she called out

When he saw her standing there his eyes lit up, he was not expecting her to come and pick him up at the airport.

Ezra practically ran over to her in the middle of the airport and hugged her tightly not caring half his luggage had fallen on the floor.

He held her tight to her not wanting to let go; Ezra inhaled her sweet scent and moaned softly, he missed her so much.

He felt as though time had stopped it was just them in the airport no one else. This was their moment, their time.

"Did you miss me?" Aria asked pulling away from Ezra's grasp

"Like crazy" Ezra replied

000 – Ezra's apartment

Ezra slumped his bags down on the ground, it was great to be home, Phoenix was great but he was tired, from travelling, long meetings and working over time.

But Ezra sucked it up the money he received from going was definitely worth it; maybe he could spoil Aria and him to a holiday.

Aria put her arms around Ezra and kissed him passionately Ezra traced circles on her back and kissed her back with equal force and love.

"Aria maybe not I'm so tired" Ezra said

"But you have to have a welcome home party" She replied pouting at him

"Oh really? Where's this party then?" He asked her

Aria quickly whipped off her dress revealing her red sexy lingerie

"Right here" She said rubbing her hands on her body

Ezra stared at her she looked gorgeous he perfect, petite body, brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

Ezra threw of his jacket and took her in his arms.

Aria had missed him so much; she wanted this night to be special.

Aria jumped onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist allowing her to feel his full length pressed against her.

Ezra slammed her against the wall and kissed her with so much fire and passion. He trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her pulse point and he sucked hard, making her moan in pleasure.

Ezra twirled her around in his arms before pushing her onto his bed. He kissed Aria hungrily both of them fighting for dominance but neither willing to give in to the other.

Ezra tore her bra off and ripped off her panties with his teeth, making sure to lick her sensitive nub, making her quiver with desire.

Ezra teased her nipples as he licked, sucked and nibbled on her clit. Her body pulsated and waves of orgasms ran over her.

Ezra licked her clean and went back up to her mouth. He kissed her harshly he wanted her so much. They were actually going to do this. If anyone came to the door now Ezra might actually kill him or her, they were not going to take this moment away from them.

Aria's hair was frazzled and was beyond excited what Ezra just did sent her over the edge she couldn't even imagine how good sex would be with him.

Aria flipped him over and took off the rest of his clothes he was left only in his boxers and Aria could see his excitement.

She started to slowly kiss down his taut chest she kept travelling down south only stopping when she reached his boxers. She pulled them down his legs letting his shaft spring free.

She put one tiny hand around his cock and started jerking him off. Aria wanted to please him more so she leant down and took all of him into her mouth.

Ezra threw his head back his hand automatically going to her head to support her as she bobbed up and down.

"Aria, I'm going to cum" Ezra said in a husky voice

But Aria was determined she clamped her lips tighter around him and let her teeth graze his length and she bobbed.

Within seconds she had Ezra cumming into her mouth.

Aria licked her lips clean and moved back up to Ezra's lips, capturing them once more before he flipped them over.

Now Ezra was in control

"Aria are you sure?" Ezra asked like he did every time they came close to having sex.

"Oh god Ezra just get on with it already" Aria exclaimed flustered.

Ezra chuckled

"Well alright then bossy boots"

With that comment, Aria's eyes lit up and she began to giggle

Ezra placed her legs around his waist; Aria knew what he was getting ready to do

Aria took a sharp intake of breath and was ready for what was about to come.

Ezra guided his hard cock so it was teasing her clit

Aria laid her head back and moaned, he felt so good

Ezra slowly moved down to her entrance and slowly entered her

Until a knock at the door disturbed them

Aria sighed she was so frustrated why did this keep happening

"GO AWAY!" Ezra yelled and they heard footsteps retreating down the stairs

Aria couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated the both of them were

"Now where were we" Ezra said giving Aria his undivided attention

Aria leaned up and grabbed Ezra's head and pulled him down towards her to kiss him passionately

Aria couldn't hold him for long, so both fell down, Ezra on top of Aria no longer over her.

The two of them both smiled at what happened

Ezra changed his position on top of her forcing more of his length to fill her

Aria moaned "Just do it already"

But Ezra wanted to take it slow and remember this glorious evening

Aria grabbed his bottom and pulled hard, forcing him to enter her at a quicker pace then intended

Ezra moaned before locking his lips with Aria's

"You're a bad girl" he winked and nibbled on her ear

"Maybe I ought to be punished then" Aria replied

With that Ezra flipped Aria over so she was lying on her stomach and quickly entered her from behind.

Both of them moaned at the pleasure as Ezra pounded into her over and over again, remembering to rub Aria's sensitive nub.

Soon Aria felt her orgasm increasing before she released, her juices coating Ezra's shaft

It was only when Aria cummed did Ezra allow himself the same release.

The pair slumped down onto the bed exhausted

"See told you it would happen" Ezra said with an eyebrow raised at Aria

"Shut up" She replied

With that Ezra got up and walked towards the bathroom

"Hey where are you going?" Aria asked

"Getting ready for round two" He winked

With that Aria got up and followed him to the bathroom where they spent a night of uninterrupted lovemaking.

**Hey guys sorry this took me so long, I'm really sorry. Thanks for reading and this is it yay finally finished it. **

**But if I get 20 reviews, which is like impossible hahaha, then I will make a sequel. But thanks for sticking with me guys I really love you and hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it **** ~Xox Brie **


End file.
